Forgiveness
by Angst Splatter
Summary: A Ginny and Percy family fluff piece. Percy still can't get over the fact that he left his family for so long. Ginny just wants to be able to mourn Fred without hearing "sorry" every two minutes.


A challenge to do a story all in dialogue or all in description. I think I want to do both, but I'm better at description, so I'm trying dialogue first. The story that follows really has no premise or idea behind it, besides it should be all dialogue, so don't be surprised if it makes no sense. ;)

Disclaimer: nope, nada, no way, uh-uh, I don't own anything, especially not the rights to the HP series.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"I'm sorry, you know."

"I know."

"I just… I don't… I can't…"

"I know."

"It shouldn't have happened this way."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know."

"Would you stop saying that? … Well, say something, at least. Please."

"What do you want from me, Percy?"

"I… I don't know. Judgment? Hatred? A reaction of some sort, I guess."

"A bad reaction?"

"Yes, Ginerva! A bad reaction. At least one of you should hate me. It's just not right."

"Sorry, Perce. No can do."

"And why not?"

"You're my brother."

"I wasn't acting like it."

"I thought you had given up on tearing our family apart."

"What? Well, yes, Ginny. I mean. That's never what I was trying to do. I just… I hate myself for not coming back."

"Say that last part again."

"Huh?"

"Say it. You know, that part about hating yourself for not coming back."

"I hate myself for not coming back."

"So, you're not here now, huh?"

"Ginny…"

"What? You did come back, Percy. You mean that you hate yourself for not coming back sooner."

"Yes. I guess."

"Sounds like you're punishing yourself enough. Why do I also need to punish you?"

"Because…because I left."

"We've already been over this."

"But-"

"Percival! Shut. Up. Why are you so intent on getting punishment? You being separated from us for so long wasn't punishment enough? Fred's death isn't enough? Does that not just tear you apart? Huh, Percy? Don't stand there with your mouth hanging open like that. What happened to all your words, Percy? Forget that Fred died? You were there, you know. We just had a funeral. Are you over that already? Well, Percy?"

"I… Geez, Ginny. I'm… Merlin's beard, I'm sorry."

"Why? Because you killed him?"

"Ginny!"

"What do you want, Percy?"

"I'm sorry."

"You've said that about a million times. Just today."

"I know, I just…"

"You think we don't believe you? You think that saying it more will erase the past? Just stop saying it already, Percy. We get it. We have bigger things to focus on. Like getting over Fred's death. Fred's dead, Percy. Dead! And all you want to do is apologize for the time you spent ignoring us. Bloody stupid."

"Are you crying?"

"Bloody… Yes, Perce. I am crying! Are you not getting that Fred is dead? For once in your life, put yourself aside, and focus on someone else first!"

"Ginny, I…"

"I don't want to hear it. … Are you happy now? Have I punished you enough?"

"What?"

"Have I punished you enough that you can just get over it? The past is the past. We have the present and the future to worry about, now. I'm sure you'll be plenty stupid now and then, so we'll have plenty of other times to accept your apologies for being a pig-headed idiot. But now is not the time!"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yeah. I can shut up about it. Ginny, I'm sorry. I guess… I guess I just don't want to face Fred's death. I just feel so lost. Why did he have to be taken? It's a cruel hand that fate dealt. He… I…"

"Yeah. It is unfair that he had to be taken so soon after you regained your senses and returned to us. But that doesn't make it your fault. Percy – are you crying?"

"Yeah, Ginny. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

"I know."

"Hey, Percy. You know that everything's going to work out, okay, right?"

"Sure, Ginny."

"We just have to give it time."

"Since when did you become the older sibling?"

"Since I became more mature. Girls mature faster than boys, you know."

"Heh. You probably do."

"Feel better?"

"A little."

"Still hurt?"

"Yes."

"Me too. But don't you dare say you're sorry."

"Okay. You think we should go talk to George?"

"At the very least, we should check and make sure he hasn't gone catatonic or something."

"We should bring him up something to eat."

"He won't eat it."

"Probably not, but he needs to. He can't just wither away on us. I don't think this family could take two deaths. One death, a missing ear, and a werewolf injury is quite enough."

"Agreed. Alright, we can bring him up some soup."

"I'll get the soup and meet you up there."

"Now that sounds like the Percy I know."

"Yeah. Oh – and Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. You know. For…for being there."

"You're welcome."

"We'll be okay, Ginny. The Weasley's run a tight ship. We'll make it. We're not all as bone-headed as me. And there's definitely a light at the end of the tunnel, now that there is no You-Know-Who. We'll all remember that, eventually."

"Yeah, Perce. I know. Trust me, I know."

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Hmm. I'm not sure what to think about it. Concrit welcome, as are any ideas on what you would like to hear in an all description companion piece.


End file.
